Passion
by Autumn Misery
Summary: “I found her in the midst of blinding lights and alcohol.” An erotic dancer captures the attention of Sesshoumaru Taisho and he will stop at nothing to chain the enigmatic beauty. “Lust. That’s all we are.” But what are the true intentions behind the hid
1. Facade

**Unfaithful **

Inuyasha

Romance/Drama

Summary: "I found her in the midst of blinding lights and alcohol." An erotic dancer captures the attention of Sesshoumaru Taisho and he will stop at nothing to chain the enigmatic beauty. "Lust. That's all we are." But what are the true intentions behind the hidden passion and masked truth? SxK

* * *

A rainy day.

_Perfect… _a young woman no older than 20 thought as she rushed through the streets with a tattered umbrella. That is, if you could even recognize the scabby yellow plastic on a stick for an umbrella. Her faded jeans brushing the grounds ever so often as she half jogged down the street. She wore a black hoodie that concealed her figure as well as her facial features.

When she gradually slowed down her pace and finally stopped, she was right in front of the famous local pub in the district. A pair of hands emerged from under the baggy sleeves and pushed upon the door. Loud music and distinct whistles of drunkards were heard as the woman stepped inside the pub. Instead of taking a seat to watch the dancing performance or ordering a drink, she slipped in a door on the far side of the pub.

On the door, a clear sign was hanged: PERFORMERS AND STAFF ONLY.

The woman closed the door behind her and was greeted by crowds of actors and performers gossiping and applying make-up. She continued walking until she reached a lounge where few performers rehearsing their moves.

"Finally here! I thought I'd never see you on time for my shows!" A feminine voice was heard as a hand tapped on the woman's shoulder. She turned her head to see the speaker.

"There's no point being punctual when you're pole dancing to horny men." The hooded woman said in a firm voice as she and the other speaker sat down side by side in front of the make-up stands.

The other woman was well-built; high cheekbones and determined eyes, definitely attractive. Her hazel brown hair flowed down her back with slight curls at the bottom. She was wearing a black g-string and a silver transparent mini skirt along with a small blood-red lace bikini like clothing that held the C-cup breast. It was evident from her clothing that she was performing soon.

"Tsk tsk tsk, our best performer here dissing her own job! I wonder what Denko would say about that…" The other woman said as she stood up and stretched a little.

"I'm not dancing today, so I'm going to help out at the bar. Good luck with those horny men Sango." With that, the hooded woman also stood up and walked towards the exit. Sango's 

eyebrows twitched but she didn't say anything else and watched the woman walk out and close the door softly behind her.

_Stubborn woman, I wonder when her attitude will change. _Sango thought with a slight sigh as she turned around and yelled.

"Okay girls, let's get ready for some action!" She said with a small yell. Murmurs of 'yeah' and whistling were heard as 4 girls along with Sango made some last minute touch up and went on back-stage.

A man around his early thirties was standing along with a few men adjusting the lighting props. When he turned around and saw the ladies, a tilted grin was found on his face. His dark brown eyes were attractive and a small scar on his left cheek was enough to warn off some. He was wearing a simple black and white suit and was 'welcoming' his actors as he opened his arms as if waiting for a hug.

"Ladies! All dressed up, I'm so proud! Now, let's see the positions, Ayame on the far left." He commanded and a woman with dark brown hair and green eyes walked to the left pole rolling her eyes and examining her blood red nails.

"Now, Yuko on the left side too beside Ayame," A petite girl with a good figure walked as fast as possible to the pole and threw her head back as she reached the pole. She winked seductively at her fellow crew and the man. He smirked and winked back.

The rest of the girls sighed with annoyance.

"Okay, now my dear old Sango-chan, let's put you in the middle." Sango immediately stepped up and raised the man's chin up close to her face.

"Listen here buster, don't you dare to call me your dear old 'Sango-chan'." She said with dripping venom.

The man laughed and pushed her away. Sango marched up to the pole and refused to turn back. Afterwards, the man resumed the assigning the positions and telling the ladies to practice.

"Hey Sango, what's with the violence?" Ayame said as she called out to Sango. _Bitch. You hate him as much as I do._

"You know I hate Denko. He's so egoistic it kills me." She said with annoyance and exasperation. Ayame giggled a little bit and Sango sighed.

_It's going to be a heck of a long night…. _Sango thought.

* * *

_In the bar… _

The hooded woman once more emerged from the shadow. There was a waitress and a waiter there beside her in the bar getting ready the drinks. The bowed their heads slightly as she stepped out and she also gave an acknowledgement nod to them.

"Hey Kikyo," the hooded woman said as rolled up her sleeves revealing her slightly tanned arms. She took a mug from the bar table and started filling it with some beer.

The woman named Kikyo smiled. She was wearing a simple waitress uniform, that is, if you can call it a uniform. It consisted of a short black mini skirt and a black tube top.

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you working in the bar since forever! You've always been performing!" Kikyo said with a grin as she resumed to filling the jugs. The waiter beside her also grinned cheekily,

"So how are you? Do you miss our nights together?" He said in a no doubt smirking way. The hooded woman tilted her head a little bit exposing her lower face to the others. She held a slight grin,

"Why do you make everything sound so seductive? But yes, I haven't seen you guys in a long time. How's the bar doing Kouga?" She said as she patted one of the counters.

"Pretty damn good with only a few hot chicks serving. But of course, when you're here we make hell a lot more money." Kouga said as he gave a sly wink and smiled.

"Stop flirting with me because I don't give you tips," Sango laughed as Kouga pretended to be hurt at the comment.

"Speaking of which, are there any important people coming tonight? Last time some of them were here, they were all rich and egoistic men just trying to get a good fuck for their eyes." Kikyo said in soft voice. Kouga tensed for Kikyo never swears. Sure she might pick up a few habits elsewhere but… _I wouldn't blame her, there are too many rich alcoholics that think they can buy fuck with money… _Kouga thought in partial pity.

The hooded woman thought about the question directed to her for a moment and answered,

"As a matter of fact, I believe we do. I think there are going to be a few VIP guests and they'll be seated in a private chamber for the best view of the performance." She said thoughtfully.

"Who's going to be hosting these men?" Kikyo said casually, suddenly she tensed. _Oh god… NO! _

Kikyo gulped.

"Tell me it won't be me and you!" Kikyo said with a slap to her head. Kouga smirked and started laughing.

"Man Kiks, I wish you a happy death!" Kikyo glared at Kouga and folded her hands by her chest.

"But why is it always us! It's so nerve racking! We should get a male host to do it. Heck, let's make Kouga do it. Maybe one or two of them are gay." For a moment Kouga choked and glared at Kikyo,

"I doubt they appreciate being called gay," he spat back at her.

"Well, later guys, duty calls. I'll probably be back to check on you guys, don't forget to tell the new interns we have guests today." With a quick wave, the hooded woman silently placed the mug of beer on the counter and wiped her hands with a cloth.

Then she turned and said cheekily, "Oh and Kouga?" Kouga grinned expecting something,

"Go fuck yourself."

* * *

The woman made her way into a isolated room and closed the door behind her. The whole room lied in shadows. The only light source came from a dim lamp place across the room. It lit the room just enough to see a desk, a computer and a big chair with someone sitting in it not facing the door.

Suddenly, the chair swirled a little bit so only the person's body was shown. It was evident that it was a man. His deep voice filled the room as he talked.

"How are you…… Higurashi-san?" His deep voice promised great power.

The hooded woman bowed her head lightly in respect.

"Fine, Akira-sama."

"In that case Higurashi-san, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

Silence was heard as the room's temperature seemed to drop. Seeing that she was not about to answer, he continued.

"Since there seems to be no reason for your presence, I would like to inform you of some things about my clients this evening Higurashi-san." He paused and looked at the hooded woman.

"As you know, our pub 'Black Haven' has been in business for over 10 years and is Tokyo's most successful pub. One of my friends that donated a large sum of money for this success is Inu Taisho. Not only was he my partner years ago, he was also a pillar of support. He will be visiting tonight to see the show along with his sons and a few friends." The shadowed men paused and turned his chair so his whole body was facing her.

On the chair sat a man in his mid-forties. He was wearing a suit and his dark brown hair had hints of white in them. His eyes were brown and he held no emotion on his face. On the overall, he wasn't particularly bad looking but his eyes and facial expression was somewhat unnatural.

"And what is it that you wish for me to do Akira-sama?" the woman said as she interrupted him.

"Patience Higurashi-san. I wish for you and Takeshi-san to welcome these guests tonight, as they will be seated in the VIP lounge. I expect tonight's performance at its best for we wish to impress InuTaisho do we not? I will be making a call to Denko-san." He said and he turned his chair so that he was once again not facing her.

"Is there anything else you would like to inform me of Higurashi-san?" The hooded woman nodded her head slightly in response.

"There is actually Akira-sama. Tonight before the show, I have some business to take care of therefore I might arrive late to greet the guests." She paused and stared at Akira-sama. He nodded his head for her to resume.

"That is why I'm afraid Takeshi-san will need to take care of the guests first before I arrive." She concluded.

The man on the chair thought for a while in silence but in the end agreed to the conditions.

"That is all." He said in a firm and deep voice that immediately confirmed the message of 'get out now'.

The woman bowed once more and walked out. A small slam of the door with footsteps was heard as it echoed back.

The man on the chair took a small look at the now closed door and turned to face it. The gloomy dimmed light shadowed his upper face and an expressionless emotion was placed on his face.

"…Let it begin." He murmured softly as he opened one of the curtains and stared outside the window. The sun was setting after the heavy rain and the scenery was beautiful. The luminous light shone on his face and he closed his eyes.

Outside the door the hooded woman made her way to the exit of the pub. As she walked she took out her cell phone and dialed a few numbers. A few rings were heard as her phone connected to the one she dialed. Soon a young man's voice was heard,

"Hello, this is the Higurashi Resident, how may I help you?"

"I wish to talk to Mina Higurashi.

"Please wait a moment," the man replied quickly after hearing who it was. _It's master's daughter! _

On the other side of the phone, the woman tapped her feet softly against the floor waiting for Mina Higurashi to be connected.

Suddenly a voice was heard and the phone connected through,

"Hello, this is Mina Higurashi speaking," The woman on the other end of the phone said in a business way,

"Hey… Mom." The hooded woman said as she waited for a response.

* * *

"Kagome! Hello dear, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while, I suppose you're busy with some things?" her mother's voice was heard as she questioned.

"I'm fine… Mom. I just need a few answers to some questions, could you answer them for me?" She said slowly.

Mina Higurashi had a slight frown on her face; _She hesitates when she calls me mom… _Although Mina Higurashi gave birth to both her and her brother, Kagome always seemed to be the distant and dark one. But, she still loved her daughter and it was great to hear from her once in a while.

"Of course! Now, what is it that you want to be answered?" she said cheerily.

A pause was heard as the woman tried to summarize her questions,

"You are aware of Inu Taisho right? I believe that he and you have done some major business deals together seeing that you two are currently at the top for Tokyo Business." She said and waited,

"Yes we have, continue," her mom replied back.

"Actually, my question concerns his sons." The woman ended as if knowing that her mother will know what to say,

Her mother did indeed know, her daughter was implying for her to elaborate,

"Of course, Inu Taisho and I made many business deals and I believe our most recent one is still going. But of course, he has two sons I have heard and confirmed. I know we are both aware that Inu Taisho comes from the family line of most powerful youkai's. His younger son, Inuyasha is a half-demon because of his recent second wife, Izaoyi, which is a human. In contrast, his older son, Sesshoumaru is a Taiyoukai. An admirable one I heard. Both of them are extremely famous for their accomplishments." She stopped to see Kagome's reactions,

"Actually, I'd also like to hear about the two brother's accomplishments if that's possible," She said firmly.

"Well, I heard that both of them are bachelors. The younger brother seems to be more in the celebrity world, he's a model I believe and has posed and entered in many multiple winning fashion shows. I heard from some of my employees that he's got quite an attitude.

Oh and the older son, Sesshoumaru. Surely you've heard of Sesshoumaru Taisho the prominent businessman? Well I've heard that right now he's directing some of Inu Taisho's major branch in their company. Unless I'm mistaken, he is to inherit Inu Taisho's business. Mysterious men I heard. Sesshoumaru I do not know too much about. He's an extremely high leveled young man and his accomplishments are quite significant don't you think?" Mina Higurashi finished with a rhetorical question.

The still hooded woman tilted her head and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho… how interesting…"

"Dear, do you know him?" Her mother said soothingly,

"Yes, I've heard a great deal about him. It's not a big deal; I'm going to be greeting Inu Taisho and some of his friends along with his sons tonight. Just getting some background information before the reception; I'll call soon." With that, the phone's endless 'beeps' were heard. Mina Higurashi sighed and hanged up as well.

"Someone go get me a cup of coffee," she said as she ordered one of her maids. The maid nodded and scurried out the door.

_I swear… My daughter is the most baffling creature in the world… _Mina Higurashi thought as she closed her eyes and gently massaged it.

* * *

The woman turned off her cell phone immediately after the call and made her way to a car. _Her _car. A true beauty to all car dealers.

It was a Saleen S7 manufactured from California. The car was a brilliant shade of red accompanied with the best systems. …_And of course I love my baby_ she thought as she opened the front-seat's door and got in. The seats were black and she kept it in a good condition.

With the start of the engine, she was off speeding through the roads. Trees and buildings whisked by as she drove on the empty high way. Not even near 10 minutes, her destination came within sight so she slowed down her speed and parked right beside the tall building. As she got out, she took the car keys with her and gave a light pat to her car. She locked her Saleen and put the dangling keys into her pockets.

But instead of walking up the stairs and into the tall business building as she planned, she walked in the opposite direction and headed into a small and narrow alley where distant noises of beatings and cries were heard as they rattled through the alley.. Her hands were slightly clenched as she made her way in swift steps to the source of the sounds.

As she came into view of the people making the noise, a young boy no older than the age of 14 was seen as he was kicked and beaten up by 3 guys. 2 of them were also young men that were slightly older than 16 while the other one appeared to be a slightly drunken middle-age man. He was pudgy and was laughing insanely at the sight and occasionally throwing kicks at the boy too.

When she was standing directly behind the 3 people, her head was tilted low and her hands were hidden in her hoodie.

"Stop." She said in authoritative voice.

The three men turned to look at her and the two younger ones snorted.

"Well, well, young lady, what are you going to do to us if we don't?" Said one with brown hair as he snickered.

"Stop beating the poor kid." She said again this time louder. The orange hair guy beside the brown hair guy raised his eye brow and smirked,

"And how much are you paying us to stop?"

"Nothing." She said firmly

"Bitch!" He said as he lounged for her. She stood there without moving but suddenly out of nowhere, a voice was heard,

"Don't hit her," the once-drunk man said. The pudgy man seemed to be sober enough now.

"And why is that?" the orange head snarled back.

"We can't afford her death or if she sues us, let's go." He said and he trudged his way out of the alley. The 2 men glared at her and gave her a last warning of not messing with them before they ran behind the man.

Immediately, the woman hurried to the boy lying on the ground.

"Can you stand up?" She asked demandingly. The boy didn't respond as he struggled to get up with his bleeding wounds.

"Fancy seeing you here…" He spat out with venom.

"I haven't seen you in such a fucking long time and you finally decide to show up when I'm all beaten up and try to play the hero." He said with a grunt as he finally managed to get up by supporting his body weight on the wall beside them.

"Watch your language brat." She warned as she took out a handkerchief and gave it to him. He snatched it out of her hands and wiped his bleeding mouth with it. He grunted a soft 'thanks' and took a few steps.

"You're not going anywhere until we get you fixed and you better follow me." She said as she tugged on his arm without pitying the wounds there. He winced but decided to follow her. She led him to her Saleen and plopped him on the front seat as she sat in the driver's seat.

"How come you got into a fight," she said without emotions this time as she started the engine once more and drove to a nearby clinic.

"They were the ones ganging up on me, not me!" he sulked and folded his arms as he rolled his eyes at the woman.

"Plus, why should you care? You abandoned us for such a long time, just go rot in hell in your rich world and don't even try giving us pity!" with that he refused to speak any more. The woman didn't say anything and she continued to drive on.

15 minutes later, they had arrived and she sent him in the clinic. A nurse led him into a room and asked if she wanted to accompany him. She refused and headed to the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to Tokyo Clinic, how may I help you?" a kind looking nurse said as she spoke to the woman.

"I will pay for the man that just walked in and make sure that he stays until he's fully medicated." She spoke monotonously. The nurse nodded once and gave her the receipt; the woman paid the amount of money and left the clinic quickly. Her car was seen as it sped by, yet the woman's hood was still on and shadowed her facial features even after such a long time. _What a strange woman… _The nurse thought as she shook her head slightly and made a call.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Chapter 1 is finally up! Took a while I know; tell me what you think of it! Took me forever to write, but anything for my readers right?!


	2. Blue and Amber

**Unfaithful **

Inuyasha

Romance/Drama

Summary: "I found her in the midst of blinding lights and alcohol." An erotic dancer captures the attention of Sesshoumaru Taisho and he will stop at nothing to chain the enigmatic beauty. "Lust. That's all we are." But what are the true intentions behind the hidden passion and masked truth? SxK

* * *

_At the pub…_

The Taisho's were present in front of the pub and they all pushed the door and went in to the loud pub. By now, it was well past 11 and nearly midnight. They were in a group as they stood in pub and glanced at the surroundings. Suddenly, a young woman walked out along with the dark brown hair man in a suit.

"Inu Taisho-sama, how nice to see you!" The man greeted as he offered his hand out. In front of him was a tall man with distinct facial features and long silver hair. His presence demanded attention and was an overwhelming one.

"Now, enough with that suffix Akira! We've been friends for so long, Inu Taisho is fine." His deep voice answered as he smiled and took the other man's hand.

"Oh, allow me to do the introductions," Inu Taisho continued.

"This is Inuyasha Taisho, my younger son." He said as he pointed to a young man. He was wearing a simple burgundy shirt along with baggy jeans. His outfit was casual and it seemed obvious that he was model judging from his fit body along with the cocky air around him. He stuck out his hands and also shook Akira's hand.

"Nice to meet-ya Akira," he said in a casual way. He smirked and withdrew his hands immediately. Inu Taisho sighed at his young son's attitude.

"Please excuse him; he's not extremely into formality." Akira smiled and shook his head.

"And this is my older son, Sesshoumaru Taisho. I suppose both of you have met each other before a year ago on one of our business deals?" Inu Taisho ask inquiringly,

"Yes indeed, nice to meet you again Sesshoumaru," Akira said as he shook Sesshoumaru's hand firmly. He was wearing a suit along with his father and his long and perfect silver hair was down.

"Likewise," came out a cold reply from Sesshoumaru.

"And this is Inuyasha's friend, Miroku." Akira nodded his head in acknowledgement as Miroku also smiled a cocky grin.

"Anyways, well, well, who do we have here before us Akira?" Inu Taisho said as he looked at the young woman beside Akira. Akira bared a fake smile as he introduced her to them.

"Meet Kikyo, your host tonight. Unfortunately, I'm un-able to attend and accompany all of you as I have a meeting to attend with another corporation. She will be answering your questions and showing you the V.I.P. lounge we have provided for everyone." With that, Akira bowed slightly and excused himself.

Kikyo was quite nervous as she bit her tongue, _where the hell is that Kagome when I need her? _She thought irritatingly. She was wearing a short black miniskirt with a normal black collared shirt. She looked at the two brothers, Miroku, and Inu Taisho before speaking.

"Hello, I'm your host tonight and my name is Kikyo. If all of you wouldn't mind, please follow me and I shall lead you to your room." With that, Kikyo quickly turned and walked towards a hallway.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and spoke to Miroku,

"Her outfit's quite simple… Though she looks pretty good. Figure she's a dancer here?"

Miroku scanned the girl. _Good curves, slim body… _

"Yea, probably some exotic dancer. Looks yummy…"

"You make her sound like she's some kind of food!" Inuyasha said as he laughed while pointing at Miroku.

Inu Taisho didn't say anything as he ushered everyone to follow up with Kikyo. As a room came into sight, Kikyo opened the door for everyone. She stepped aside as Inu Taisho and Sesshoumaru walked in. She shivered slightly when Sesshoumaru walked in. _His glare could kill me alone… _But when she saw the younger brother, her abdomen clenched and she felt her arousal. She blushed at the thought of him able to smell her reaction and when Miroku passed her with a wink, the only one standing was Inuyasha. As he walked by the door, instead of heading in, he called out,

"I have to do something really fast, be right back," with that he slammed the door and pinned Kikyo to the way. He smirked.

"What do we have here vixen?" he said as he kissed her forcefully. She moaned and tangled tongues with him. As they pulled away when they were out of breath, she muttered a soft 'nothing' and quickly opened the door. She walked in first followed by Inuyasha and found herself staring at 3 irritated men. But for Miroku, you could say he was more smirking than being annoyed.

He elbowed Inuyasha and they gave a quick high five when Kikyo felt herself blush.

"Well, uh, you see tonight the show will be uh…" She muttered as she stumbled over the words she was supposed to say.

"Get on with it and stop mumbling, is this how you treat all your customers?" Sesshoumaru said with a glare and he was growling slightly. _Why does father insist on going to such pointless 'entertainment' shows as he says?_

Kikyo immediately tensed and she felt her nervous turn to fear.

"I…" she felt tears nearly coming out of her eyes and she was panicking. _What if I get fired? _She thought, scaring at the very thought of losing the job that pays so highly.

"Are you going to get on with the explanation or are we going to keep staring at you?"

Sesshoumaru continued verbally attacking her. Kikyo shifted her eyes onto Inuyasha and Miroku but they made no attempt to save her. Instead, they snickered and laughed at her. 

She was furious and mad at herself too. When she finally looked at her last hope, Inu Taisho was on the phone talking about urgent matters.

"There will be… um, I meant the performance… well the performance will start in about 5 hours. I meant minutes!" Kikyo shouted the last part as she quickly corrected her mistake.

"I shall see that you get personally fired," Sesshoumaru said with a cold expression.

"Yo Sessh, the girl's about to cry so give her a break," Inuyasha said as he and Miroku could barely control their laughter.

"Yea Sessh, ever heard of people who can't talk when they see you?" Miroku added as they doubled in laughter.

Sesshoumaru ignored them and looked straight at Kikyo. Tears began forming and Kikyo made a quick movement to wipe them away.

"And you work here? You disgusting ninegen, how dare you even look at me straight in the eyes?" Sesshoumaru said as his voice thundered off. Now, Kikyo couldn't control herself anymore and whimpered.

_I'm going to cry in front of Akira-sama's most important guests… _Kikyo thought. Soon she staggered back and was just about to open the door and run when suddenly the door opened. Inu Taisho raised his eyebrows and muttered a quick 'I'm sorry, I need to go' and stopped his call. The 3 men also directed their attention to the opening door.

"Just what are you doing insulting Kikyo for?" as the hooded woman emerged. Miroku and Inuyasha stopped laughing; Sesshoumaru's facial feature tightened and he growled loudly warning her of her disrespect. Inu Taisho smiled.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you? And I'll make my son apologize to the young woman if you felt that he offended her immensely!" Inu Taisho added with slight humor.

"Oh, before I forget, my son and his friends don't know who you are yet, any chance that you could 'reveal' yourself by letting down your hoodie?" Inu Taisho said with a grin. He also nodded apologetically to Kikyo and Kikyo smiled timidly back. _Thank god she's here! I thought I was going to die… _Kikyo thought as she sighed with relief.

"Of course. How forgetful of me, I forgot to introduce myself." The woman said with a cocky attitude. A completely different attitude than what she was the whole day today. Black lucious hair spilled out with dark blue highlights from under the hoodie.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm happy to be your second host for tonight." Her oceanic blue eyes twinkled seductively as she spoke out loud

Inu Taisho's face clearly conveyed happiness as he motioned Kagome into his arms.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Kagome…" He said as he hugged her tightly and gently lifted her up in the air before putting her back down. Kagome squealed and smiled cutely at Inu Taisho.

"I haven't either! Last time I saw everyone was at the winter ball four years ago!"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose,

"The winter ball?" Kagome laughed and turned to stare at the confused male.

"Yes Inu-chan, although you were much younger then so I doubt you remember."

"Don't call me that, it's…" Kagome's eyebrows quirked, Inuyasha gulped.

"It's just weird… Wrench! And feh, what do you mean I'm young? Look who's talking wrench!" Inuyasha added in the end. Inu Taisho chuckled as Inuyasha sulked silently to the side. Miroku grinned a sly grin before walking towards Kagome and kneeling on one knee,

"Will this fair and beautiful lady bare my children?" He said with his usual pick-up line. Kagome's laughter echoed in the room as she stared down at the trying-to-act-innocent-and-manly Miroku.

"Miroku, I see you haven't changed. And yes, I would as a matter of fact want to bear your child if I wasn't so busy." Miroku stared.

"What?" He shrieked girl-liked. Kagome smiled,

"You're definitely not use to woman actually agreeing aren't you Miroku?" Miroku stared, sighed, and stood up.

"In that case, why don't we get started now?" Miroku's hands _accidentally _slipped and rubbed Kagome's ass. Kagome's eyes twinkled with mischief,

"If I was you Miroku, I wouldn't do that."

"And why wouldn't I oh fair lady?" InuTaisho laughed,

"Miroku, you might want to listen to her. She's right." Miroku sighed and finally let his hands drop to beside his sides.

"And I thought when you agreed, you wanted me to touch you up…" Inuyasha snickered and Kagome beamed at Miroku.

"But I never thought a day where a lady is willing to bear my children and everything… But oh! Kagome dearest, your every breath and every smile makes me fall deeper. You're-"

Kagome's left hand pinched Miroku's right cheek as she brought his head close to hers and her lips hovering just above his ears,

"Maybe you want to continue this in a bedroom…" she said as she blew hot breath into his ear. His eyes widened and he blushed a good shade of red before stuttering.

"Ahhh…" Kagome's eyes widened and she lipped her lips with anticipation as she teased Miroku by gently licking his earlobes playfully. Miroku squeaked and ran back to behind Inuyasha, which left Kagome there standing alone and laughing. Inu Taisho chuckled along after Miroku's whimpering and blushing from Kagome's little 'act'.

"Keh, Miroku I didn't know you were so damn easy to seduce. And you say you're good with ladies?" retorted a rude Inuyasha after plenty of yanking to get the clinging Miroku off his back.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped laughing and her eyes twinkled once again with plain mischief.

"Inu-chan…" she purred softly as she made her way to him making sure she added a few swing of hips here to there. Inuyasha gulped.

"Yea?" Kagome reached Inuyasha and gently placed her leg in between Inuyasha's open leg position in which he sits in. Inuyasha gulped again and his face turned red from the close contact. Then, Kagome placed her fingers lightly on Inuyasha's bottom chin and tilted it up to meet her face.

"Are you jealous? Do you want to be seduced?" she purred again as her other hand made its way up to Inuyasha's twitching ears and tweaked them. Inuyasha purred along with Kagome… _Little to the right… No, no… Just a little bit more… Yea… _he thought as he sighed in content.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked once again, but this time her voice was much firmer.

Inuyasha purred.

"Yes Kagome?" Then suddenly, everything stopped.

Kagome smirked.

"There we go, my name isn't so hard to say is it? Reminder, don't call me wrench because I demand more respect than that." With a sly wink, Kagome lifted her body off of Inuyasha's and stood up.

"And you were saying?" taunted Miroku at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed,

"Shut up…" Inu Taisho smiled at his younger son's reaction.

"Well Kagome, I see you haven't changed. Let me introduce you to my elder son, Sesshoumaru. You guys haven't met before if I'm correct."

"Of course, how could I forget?" she whispered softly. Her tone was soft and mysterious-like, much like the tone she used with some others.

"Taisho-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed down on one knee and kissed his fingers. The erotic experience of watching a girl bow to a boy and kissing his hand sent shiver up Inuyasha's spine. _There's something different about this girl…_

As Kagome stood up, her eyes never left the owner of the hand.

Blue clashed Amber.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 2 is up already! I have to take some time to update **Forbidden Boundary** so until then dear readers! Read and Review!


	3. A Conversation and Photo

**

* * *

**

Passion

Inuyasha

Romance/Drama

Summary: "I found her in the midst of blinding lights and alcohol." An erotic dancer captures the attention of Sesshoumaru Taisho and he will stop at nothing to chain the enigmatic beauty. "Lust. That's all we are." But what are the true intentions behind the hidden passion and masked truth? SxK

* * *

_Recap..._

_"Well Kagome, I see you haven't changed. Let me introduce you to my elder son, Sesshoumaru. You guys haven't met before if I'm correct."_

_"Of course, how could I forget?" she whispered softly. Her tone was soft and mysterious-like, much like the tone she used with some others._

_"Taisho-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed down on one knee and kissed his fingers. The erotic experience of watching a girl bow to a boy and kissing his hand sent shiver up Inuyasha's spine. There's something different about this girl…_

_As Kagome stood up, her eyes never left the owner of the hand._

_Blue clashed Amber._

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

I stared at the girl as she knelt before me and kissed my hands. When her lips touched my skin, I felt a raw tingle shiver up... _Who is this girl? _Curiosity got the better part of me and I lifted her chin up.

"Kagome Higurashi, its a pleasure." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she stood up and held my glaze. _Interesting girl... _She wasn't bad looking I must admit. Her blue eyes were entrancing and her figure, although covered, was enough to make men turn around and look at her one more time. _Pretty, but not gorgeous. _

"Sesshoumaru Taisho," she mimicked me, "I've heard much about you." _And she certainly knows how to get on the good side of people... _

"Indulge me."

"Perhaps another time Sesshoumaru, I have to get going." My father stepped in and slung his arms around her waist

"Let me escort you out Kagome." She nodded as she bid my brother and his friend farewell. I raised my eyebrows as I saw Inuyasha's blush. _Refusing to meet her eyes... He must like that human girl. Interesting._

"We'll meet again Kagome," I paused, "I trust that I'll find you here?" She grinned.

"Only if you want me to be."

With that, my father took her outside. As he closed the door, I heard strong murmurs between them two. My stupid brother did not seem to hear their conversation; although I knew I probably shouldn't look into their business, I listened anyways.

The whispers weren't very strong and I could only fragments of their conversation.

"...what were you thinking...Inuyasha...and Sesshoumaru noneless..." _ahh, my father. _

"We were just talking...he doesn't know anyways...interesting..." I was annoyed. _What are they whispering about that is so urgent? _

"Take care...money...don't forget to check on..." _Check on who? Family perhaps? Or even lover?_

"...when the sun dips down and meets the water... tell him. Send my regards and we'll meet again at the matsuri." _Ahh, a place. _The matsuri.

"Yo bro, what up your ass?" My eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha, refrain from such childish retorts."

"Keh, like I was the one that got kissed by a girl." I raised my eyes at my pathetic brother,

"I don't see a problem with that. I rather enjoy the opposite sex unlike you. And If I must remind you, at least I wasn't the one that was embarrassed by Kagome." I saw Inuyasha redden. He must remember her teasing him.

"Don't call her Kagome, you don't even know her."

"She does not seem to have a problem with that. But if you must, I guess you can call her Higurashi-san." Inuyashed scowled. He knows I can get on his nerves as easily as he can with me. _Its a talent... shame Father seems to forbid me from it..._

"I'm going to the bar, don't let that friend of yours out of your sight. I'm not responsible for his actions..." _or where his hands wanders. _

* * *

When I walked out the door, Higurashi and my Father was no where to be seen. Looking around, I saw many VIP rooms. Some of which I've met, mainly clients of our company. I was disgusted at the sight of those powerful demons lip-locking with those human girls. _Gold-digging whores... _

The dim hallway began to brighten as I got closer and closer to the dance floor. Lights were flashing, lust, arousal, alchohol, sweat was obvious in the air. The humidity and strong smells irritated my nose. _I need a drink..._

Walking up to girl at the bar I noticed Kagome's scent on her. _They must be friends_

"Give me the strongest you have and add that with ice." She turned and scanned my face,

"Are you sure?"

"What about 'the strongest you have' do you not comprehend human?" She straightened and didn't question any further. _Insolent human..._

"Here you go," as I reached to pull out my wallet, a hand shot out on top of mine.

"Its on the house."

"There's no need I assure you. I'm capable of paying for my own drinks," I turned in annoyance. Raven locks and blue eyes.

"I thought you had to 'get going' or was that just an excuse?" I admit, I was a bit surprised to see her so soon.

"I do have to go, but I couldn't let you drink alone could I? Get me an Amaretto Stone Sour." The bartender nodded as Kagome gave her a small smile.

"So what's on your mind Sesshoumaru?" She enounced my name slowly. When her tongue slowly slid over her lips I felt an urge to taste her. I knew that feeling too well, it was lust.

"Would you like to know?" I wanted to see her reaction.

"The question is, would you like to tell me?" She responded calmly and took a sip of her drink. Her eyes shut in response to the alcohol. I took a moment to study her again. _Long lashes, high cheekbones, angular chin... Not bad. Not bad at all..._

"Perhaps, after you tell me this..." I paused and thought for a moment, "meeting with my father. At a matsuri I believe?" She laughed at me and stared into my eyes,

"Overheard our conversation? Unfortunately, I can't tell you the details, thats a secret between your father and I."

"And pray Kagome what would I have to do for you to tell me?" I was surprised by my actions. I wasn't one to pry into to other's business but something about this girl and her business with my Father noneless intrigued me.

"Tell you what, buy me this drink and I'll tell you what matsuri we're meeting at." I took out a fifty dollar bill and placed it on the table.

"Tell me Higurashi, why is it that I'm paying you to tell me my father's affairs?" She smiled, almost seductively.

"You tell me." Then she crossed her legs, giving me a glimpse of her legs. She turned towards me,

"Midnight, Tanabata. And what happened to Kagome? I assure you I'm going to address you as Taisho-san when we're alone."

"Tanabata? The star festival?"

"The one and only. I trust that I'll see you there?"

"Do not assume what I will and will not do. Now why would you think that I would show up?" She gave me a mysterious smile,

"Because I know you would. Sesshoumaru, when you want something, you make sure you get it."

"And you know me how?" I did not like how comfortable I was getting with this girl. She was witholding something and I wanted to find out.** Now.**

"I have my ways Sesshoumaru. Now if you would excuse me, I have to get going." She lifted the hood back up and her hands fell on my shoulder. One of her fingers found its way to my hair and she whispered,

"Maybe you shouldn't let me get too close to you. Who knows what I'm going to do to you." I growled and my hands grabbed hers. _Is she threatening me? _I did not let go of her hands, instead, I grasped it tighter, almost crushing it.

"You do not know me, neither do I know you. We are not associates and definitely not friends. So refrain from touching me this instance before I do the liberty of removing them myself." Her smile faded and sighed,

"Well Sesshoumaru, we'll see about that. And might I remind you, your the one touching me right now." Her eyes, passionately blue again. She lifted her hands and stuck them back into her pockets.

"Insolent girl, you will know your place or I will force you to." _How dare she try to outsmart me_

"We'll see about that." She murmured.

As I watch her retreating figure I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Almost like a tugging, a madness... _a longing. _Her raven locks were hidden, so were her eyes, but her hips swung seductively and I felt a rush through my body.

I growled. _This girl deserves anything **but** my attention._

Deciding to look for a temporary solution, I scanned the dance floor searching for something that would release my frustrations. When I spotted a water demoness, sitting on the other end of the bar looking at me openly with lust, I walked towards her.

_She'll satisfy for the night._

* * *

Akira was drumming his fingers on his desk and he was in a bad mood. _Where the hell are the waitresses when you need them? _

"Sango, get me a Electric Marcucci and add some extra whiskey to that would you?" He commanded over the telecom and a faint, 'gotcha' was heard as Sango scrambled to make his order.

"Kouga, get the melon liqueur would ya?" Sango asked as Kouga emerged from behind her.

"Whats with the hastle?" She rolled her eyes.

"Kouga, I'm a bartender, not an idiot. I know when my boss is angry and I know when I'm on the verge of getting fired if I don't mix a drink right so just do it!" Kouga held his hands out in surprise. 'Geez, whats up her ass?' he thought as he poured an oz of melon liqueuer and handed it to Sango.

"Maybe you should add some sedatives to that," he snickered. When he felt Sango's glare, he sighed.

"Alright, just chill on the attitude babe."

"Call me babe once again and - Kagome!" Kouga rolled his eyes. _Woman and their emotions... _

"Yo Kags, you leaving already?" Kouga said wolfishly.

"Just dropping by before I leave, you guys hanging in there?" He smirked.

"Worried about me babe?" Sango glared again,

"Stop using the word 'babe' you asshole."

"Is somebody getting jealous?" Kagome sighed,

"Alright you guys, I'm not in the mood for this. I'll be back tommorow," she paused and stared at Sango. "Show's at 10:00 right?" Sango nodded,

"Unless we get those guests again, then it starts a bit earlier."

"Well then, I'm gonna go. Sango, don't kill Kouga. And Kouga, just..." a sigh of exasperation was heard, "Just don't be a jackass alright? Later."

"Just don't be a jackass..." Kouga mimicked Kagome as she walked out of the pub. That earned him a loud smack on the head from Sango.

"Can't you just be nice for once?"

Kouga protested, "What the hell Sango? I'm always nice. Nice and charming,"

"Now thats exactly what I'm talking about. If you could just stop being so egoistic for one second I think hell would freeze over twice."

"Now what was I doing before... Oh god, Akira's drink!" Sango shrieked as she suddenly remembered what she was doing. She hurriedly mixed everything together hoping that she wasn't getting fired.

"Kouga, I swear if I get fired, I'm holding you for blame." He didn't answer as he just stared at where Kagome just was.

"Ne Sango, don't you think Kagome's just a bit off today?" Sango frowned in annoyance and irritation as she tried to find a container.

"No, why?"

"Well, she's normally more... patient. With me you know?" Kouga said almost embarrassedly. Sango laughed,

"Kouga, give that girl a break. You're a handful and you know it. Don't give yourself too much credit though, probably those VIP members. Gotta run, cover for me or get Kikyou."

Kouga ran his hands through his hair and sighed... _Woman..._

* * *

"Akira-sama," Sango opened the door and apologized profusely. "I know this is really late but I got caught up in a conv-" When she heard a sigh she crossed her fingers. _Please don't tell me I'm fired... Because I swear to god I will castrate Kouga_

"It's fine, just... go. Leave the drink on the table." Sango nodded thankfully as she placed the drink on the table. _Wait... Isn't that? _She thought as she spotted admist the scatter documents a photo. _Isn't that a photo of Kagome and the VIP member we greeted today... _Sango frowned. _What was his name again... uh... Inu Taisho? Yea, that's it. But w__hy would he have a picture of Kagome and Inu Taisho? And Kagome looks so young in there... _

"Sango, before I fire you, I suggest you remove your presence from this room." Akira's voice boomed out. Sango squeaked a 'sorry' and scampered out the room. When Akira turned around for his drink his eyes narrowed... _She must have seen the picture_

"Well, that's not good dear Sango..." he murmured as he absently stroked the photograph. _Not good at all... _

Sango clutched her pulsing chest as she walked down the hall... _That was close... _She frowned as she remembered the photograph. "Now this is weird... Maybe that asshole was actually right about something." She said, referring to Kouga. Suddenly, she felt someone crashing into her. Loosing her balance, she fell write on her back. _That hurted like a bitch... now who the hell did that?_

When she saw a tall man in his early twenties holding his hand towards her. She took it hesitantly and felt herself being pulled up. Then suddenly, something was caressing her butt. Automatically, she pushed the man away from her. Then she slapped him hard.

"My lovely lady, I couldn't help but be dazzled by your beauty. And I wanted to-" _SMACK. _

"Okay, the first one was fine. But two? I'm hurt, plus that was unexpected and undeserved." Sango blushed bright red at the handsome perverted man in front of her.

"Sorry, I..." she stammered when she saw that he was one of their guests for tonight. "I must have been thinking too much because I swore that..."

"I felt your ass? I sure did!" the man grinned at her. Sango felt her mouth drop, _and I thought people like him didn't exist..._

"Are you insane? I'm a bartender, not a prostitute, now we do offer those services but look somewhere else" she snapped. "And if your accusing me of being a prostitue, go fuck yourself."

She groaned, _knowing him, he'll probably take it the wrong way._

"Ahh, and what's your name? You're a spitfire, I like it."

"Do you have any decency left in you? If you do, then you'll leave right now."

"Sango!" a voice called out. Miroku grinned _Sango eh? _

"Kouga, what is it now?" Kouga pointed an accusing finger, "Hey girl, you're the one that left me alone there. Now what the hell is a Caribbean Sunset?"

A reason to leave! Sango cheered, "I'll go with you Kouga, hell, I'll make it for you!" Then she turned and gave a glare to Miroku, "touch my ass again and I'll make sure you can't reproduce. Oh, and if you want to get laid, go find a prostitue. They're everywhere you pervert!"

Kouga raised his eyebrows, "What you do to get her so mad?" Miroku shrugged, "Just following a man's instinct." _Is he her boyfriend perhaps?_

"Kouga was it? Now what can you tell me about Sango?" he asked as Kouga laughed, "Other than she hates men like you? Nothing much. Maybe you should take her advice and go get laid man." Kouga jogged after Sango after giving Miroku a pat on the back. Miroku sighed in despair,

"Why are all the good looking ones either lespian, taken, or a man-hater?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Chapter 3! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm so honored! So I tried introducing all the characters before I start the plot moving. Don't forget to read and review! You'll see more of Sesshoumaru and Kagome moments later; you guys probably have a lot of question about them but I promise they'll be answered soon!


End file.
